


New Perspective

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Chance Meetings, Concerts, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fear of Flying, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traveling, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: How could flying home, lead to all of this? A crazy chance meeting, of running into your famous crush.Things don't end there! He goes home with her, and spends the night!In the morning, he's still there... And wants to continue seeing her.But is she right for him?Is she someone he should really be with?Obviously with him being famous, and always on tour. Might cause tension and unwanted distance.Do they make it work? Or does she say it's too much and gives up, because he deserves better?





	1. Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very old! Because Dallon was still part of the band. So I'm sticking with that storyline, absolutely no shade to Nicole I swear!
> 
> **Disclaimer**  
> I'm Brendon trash.   
> So I love and respect him so much! I know the personality might not seem right in parts. But it fit what I wanted.  
> (I FORGOT what I was saying...)  
> I've never met Brendon, (but I would love to! The most I have is, he told me he loved me during a stream lol), I know he's adorable, a huge dork, and just absolutely perfect. Which I'm going to just abuse the shit out of the fluff! Because he makes me weak... Ok my friend knows too much bye.
> 
>  
> 
> *I reserve the right, to change my tags. As I see fit, during the process of this story*

"Delayed... Fantastic." Autumn mumbles to herself. So much for getting home on time.

 

\---

Autumn walks over to set of open chairs, and she sits down.

 

-

Autumn can feel her anxiety building. She's struggling to breathe, and her hands are starting to shake.

 

\---

Autumn takes her phone out, and her headphones. She knows one way to calm herself down.

 

-

Autumn plugs in her headphones, to her phone, she pulls up YouTube, and she plays her newest playlist.

 

\--

The playlist Autumn set up? Panic! at the Disco.

 

\--

The sound of B's voice, is starting to work its magic.

 

\--

 _'Kill Tonight'_ comes on first, and Autumn starts to tap her foot. She looks up for a moment, wondering if anyone is watching her.

 

-

But no one is.

 

\--

Autumn can still hear the people around her, so she turns up the music.

 

-

Just as " _Miss. Jackson_ " comes on, Autumn starts smiling. She didn't care if anyone is watching her now.

 

-

Autumn starts lip syncing, swaying back and forth, and copying most B's movements.

 

-

Autumn doesn't know how long, she has to sit and wait. But as long as she has music she's okay.

 

-

" _Ballad of Mona Lisa_ " is just starting, when something taps Autumn's shoulder. Autumn looks up, to meet familiar brown eyes.

 

-

Autumn gasps and she drops her phone. Pulling her headphones, out of her ears in the process.

 

-

The person looks down at Autumn's phone.

 

-

"Oh shit!" Autumn says, as she tries to grab her phone.

 

Autumn only manages to grab, her headphone cord. Pulling it out of her phone, allowing the music to flow freely.

 

"I guess I can't ask if you're a fan." Brendon chuckles, as he picks up Autumn's phone.

 

"I'm so embarrassed... Oh my god." Autumn says, as she laughs. Her face begins to flush.

 

"I was, uh, I was actually watching you from the bar. I thought you might be listening to me. But I wasn't sure." Brendon admits.

 

"Yeah... It, it uh helps my anxiety." Autumn says breathlessly.

 

"I'm Bre-"

 

"Brendon Urie, I know." Autumn nods.

 

"Obviously..." Brendon giggles.

 

"Yeah, a little bit." Autumn says, as she looks down.

 

"You are?" Brendon asks.

 

"Oh! I'm sorry... I'm Autumn Rose, but everyone calls me Fishy." Autumn says, as she shrugs.

 

"Nice to meet you. What songs of mine do you like?" Brendon asks, as he sits next to Autumn.

 

"A lot." Autumn laughs.

 

-

Brendon chuckles.

 

-

"I was actually just listening to-"

 

" _Miss. Jackson”_ , “ _Kill Tonight”_ , and “ _Ballad of Mona Lisa”_." Brendon smiles.

 

-

Autumn stares at Brendon amazed.

 

-

"I was watching your lips, you were singing to " _Miss. Jackson_ ", you dropped your phone on " _Ballad of Mona Lisa_ ", and you kept beat with your foot on " _Kill Tonight_ "." Brendon explains.

 

"You really were watching me!" Autumn says embarrassed, as she scratches the back of her neck.

 

-

Autumn is already thinking of an excuse to hide.

 

-

"I hope that's alright. I mean, you really seemed to enjoy my music." Brendon adds.

 

"It's actually a mixture of music, and your voice." Autumn admits.

 

"Really?" Brendon asks intrigued.

 

"I mean, for me... Your voice just has this calming effect to it. Add that with the right sound, like "Emperor's New Clothes". It just..." Autumn trails off, as she sees Brendon staring at her intently.

 

"I'm just blabbing I'm sorry." Autumn says, as she starts gathering her things to leave.

 

"No, I'm interested! I've never, heard anyone say what music does for them." Brendon says, as he stops Autumn.

 

"Well people have, "comfort food" of bands. But I wouldn't classify Panic!, as that..." Autumn laughs.

 

"Oh!" Brendon says surprised.

 

"Panic!, is... You have a bad breakup. So you color your hair, burn his shit, get a tattoo, go sky diving, and you become brave. Does that make sense?" Autumn asks, as she makes a face.

 

"Keep talking." Brendon nods.

 

"Your voice holds that, comfort for the listener. But the music or even lyrics, holds this badass... Let's take over the government. Type of bravery everyone, has inside themselves. Other times, it's honestly let's have sex with the first person you see." Autumn says, as she laughs.

 

"I always thought, I held a let's have sex and get high vibe." Brendon chuckles.

 

"Kind of!" Autumn nods.

 

"Wow... I... It's so refreshing, knowing I have that ability for my listeners." Brendon sighs.

 

"You're definitely, seeing life from "A New Perspective"..." Autumn jokes.

 

"Are we going to fast forward now?" Brendon winks.

 

"Oh my god." Autumn giggles, as she hides her face.

 

"You set it up!" Brendon defends himself.

 

"I know, I just wasn't sure-"

 

"You weren't sure, I'd get my own song reference?" Brendon asks offended.

 

"That's all I am, is horrible references." Autumn laughs.

 

"But are you nasty?" Brendon jokes.

 

"I'm not named Miss. Jackson. But I'd consider myself more, Ballad of Mona Lisa." Autumn shrugs.

 

"I wouldn't want to pay, to see you frown. I like your smile." Brendon says, as his own smile grows.

 

-

Autumn can feel herself, internally screaming.


	2. Flight arrives

" _Flight to Milwaukee... Your plane just arrived, you're now welcome to board_." The overhead speaker sounds.

 

\---

"That's me." Autumn says as she releases, the breath she was holding.

 

"Me too." Brendon laughs.

 

-

Autumn looks at Brendon confused.

 

-

"I'm setting up my, " _Death of a Bachelor_ " tour. It's in Milwaukee next month." Brendon explains.

 

"Oh..." Autumn says, as she picks up her things.

 

"Do you live in the area?" Brendon asks.

 

"Actually I live in Green Bay." Autumn frowns.

 

"Would you want to, come to the show?" Brendon asks.

 

"I can't afford it right now." Autumn lies.

 

"Well I'd hold tickets for you... If you wanted to go..." Brendon offers.

 

"Oh uh..." Autumn tries, to come up with another lie.

 

"Ticket?" The woman asks, at the gate.

 

-

Autumn hands her the ticket, as she looks at Brendon.

 

-

"I'd have to check my schedule..." Autumn says, as she bites her lip.

 

"Here you are ma'am, enjoy your flight." The woman hands Autumn her ticket.

 

"Thanks." Autumn says, as she attempts to enter the gate.

 

"I think you're trying to lie to me." Brendon stops Autumn in her tracks.

 

"I'm... Uh..." Autumn stumbles over her words.

 

"It's okay! I'm sure this isn't the first time, a hot guy has offered you tickets." Brendon teases.

 

"If only it was that." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Where are you sitting?" Brendon asks.

 

"Uh, row B seat 6. By a Window I think." Autumn says, as she looks at her ticket.

 

"Huh, I'm sitting next you!" Brendon smiles.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

-

Brendon shows Autumn his ticket.

 

-

"Wow... So if I found out on the plane, I would've died." Autumn laughs.

 

"I almost thought, you'd faint when you saw me." Brendon admits.

 

"I almost did actually." Autumn laughs again.

 

"So, I mean you don't have to decide now. But I'd really appreciate it, if you came to the show." Brendon lays on the charm.

 

-

Autumn nervously laughs, as they walk onto the plane.


	3. Taking off

"Have you been to a show?" Brendon asks, as they walk to their seats.

 

"No actually, I haven't." Autumn says, as she puts her bag in the overhead bin.

 

"What? Then you have to go!" Brendon insists.

 

"I..." Autumn hesitates, as she sits in her seat.

 

"I'll twist your arm, if I have to!" Brendon teases, as he sits down.

 

"Would Dallon be there? He's pretty cute." Autumn says, as she tries to keep a straight face.

 

"Dallon?" Brendon asks, as he squints at Autumn.

 

"He's the cutest member." Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Brendon chuckles.

 

-

"I'd go for Dallon." Autumn giggles.

 

"So you were watching, my videos for Dallon?" Brendon asks.

 

-

Autumn shrugs.

 

-

"He isn't the lead singer." Brendon laughs.

 

"He's nice to look at." Autumn admits.

 

"You're pulling my dick, right?" Brendon scoffs.

 

"Excuse me, if I could have everyone's attention. This is your Captain speaking." The overhead voice explains.

 

"My hands are right here." Autumn laughs, as she holds them up.

 

-

Brendon shakes his head as he chuckles.

 

\--

" _Alright folks, we are ready for take-off. If you could please fasten your seatbelts, that would be much appreciated_." The caption explains.

 

-

Autumn buckles herself quickly, as her anxiety builds.

 

-

The stewardess buckles herself, as the plane starts to take off.

 

\--

Autumn starts humming to herself, as the plane jerks.

 

-

"You okay?" Brendon asks.

 

"I don't fly often." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"I fly for business constantly." Brendon rolls his eyes. "I'd kill for an excuse, to fly for pleasure."

 

"I'm sure Dallon will help." Autumn answers quickly.

 

\--

The turbulence, will be the death of Autumn.

 

\--

"I'm sorry! I don't mean that... I shouldn't have said that..." Autumn rambles.

 

\--

The plane finally smooths out, so Autumn can breathe.

 

\--

"It's alright, I was hoping to distract your mind." Brendon shrugs.


	4. Flirting during the flight

"How, how long are you in Milwaukee?" Autumn asks.

 

"Just tomorrow." Brendon says, as he looks at his phone.

 

"Oh." Autumn nods.

 

"I mean, the concert is for a night. But if we enjoy Milwaukee. We'll probably stay a week." Brendon says, as he looks at Autumn.

 

"Wisconsin isn't that exciting." Autumn laughs.

 

"How about the locals? Are the rest as attractive as you?" Brendon asks.

 

"The football players are." Autumn laughs. She completely missed his comment.

 

"How about the ladies? I have high expectations right here." Brendon tries again.

 

"Wait..." Autumn says, with wide eyes. She caught it that time.

 

"Me?" Autumn asks, confused as she looks at B.

 

"Are you high?" Autumn laughs.

 

"Not today." Brendon shakes his head.

 

"You should meet my friend. Then you'd see I'm a potato." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"But you could be French fry. They're delicious." Brendon smiles.

 

"You're joking, right?" Autumn laughs.

 

"I'm persistent." Brendon chuckles.

 

"Obviously!" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"You gotta see life from a New Perspective!" Brendon urges.

 

"Are we going to fast forward?" Autumn asks, as she shakes her head.

 

"If you come to Milwaukee, I'd gladly do that!" Brendon whispers.

 

"Brendon!" Autumn gasps.

 

-

Brendon hides his face as he giggles.

 

-

"You're awful!" Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Please, come to my show!" Brendon begs.

 

"I-"

 

"Please! I don't normally beg... But, please..." Brendon whines.

 

-

Autumn sighs as she thinks of something to say.

 

-

"Can I at least get your number?" Brendon asks.

 

"My number?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Well yeah!" Brendon blurts out, very loudly.

 

\--

The woman ahead of them, shushes Brendon.

 

-

Brendon and Autumn both snicker.

 

-

"Why?" Autumn asks, as she still snickers.

 

"Do you really think, I'm letting you go? We meet by chance, you take my breath away with your smile, you deeply understand my music, and you think you can just leave?" Brendon stares at Autumn.

 

"Oh... Wow..." Autumn says, as she blushes.

 

"Please..." Brendon begs.

 

"When do we land?" Autumn asks, as she laughs.

 

"Why, you gotta boyfriend to call?" Brendon asks, not even considering the idea.

 

"No! No, no, no, uh... I have to call my friend" Autumn says, as she checks the time.

 

"Would she tell you, to go to my concert?" Brendon asks.

 

"She'd ask about Dallon." Autumn says, as she laughs.

 

"What about me? I exist!" Brendon whines.

 

"Dallon's very attractive..." Autumn teases.

 

"But would Dallon do this?" Brendon asks.

 

-

Autumn looks at Brendon confused, as he gets up.

 

-

"What are you...?" Autumn asks, as she laughs.

 

-

Brendon pretends, to reach in the overhead bin. He leans so far forward, his bully button is in Autumn's face.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she tries, to duck away from him.

 

-

"Excuse me." A stewardess says, as she tries to get by.

 

"Oh, sorry." Brendon laughs, as he sits on Autumn's lap.

 

"Stop!" Autumn squeals, as she tries to push Brendon off.

 

"Problem?" Brendon asks, as he stands up again.

 

"You're being a brat!" Autumn says, as she raises her hand to hit Brendon.

 

-

Brendon turns away from Autumn, enough that she spanks him.

 

-

"Oh god!" Autumn mumbles, as she covers her face.

 

"You at least owe me dinner!" Brendon teases.

 

"You set me up for it!" Autumn argues.

 

"You touched my butt!" Brendon argues.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"You buying, in Milwaukee or Green Bay?" Brendon asks as he sits in his seat.

 

"I'll cook, your place or mine?" Autumn asks, as she laughs.

 

" _Attention passengers. If you could please buckle up, we're about to land_." The captain says.

 

"We'll talk when we land." Brendon smiles.

 

-

Autumn nods as she looks out the window.


	5. On the ground

After they land, and they step off the plane.

 

-

Autumn calls her friend.

 

\----

" _Hey Boo-boo_!" Ashley answers.

 

"Hi... I have an insane story...." Autumn laughs, as she sees Brendon walking towards her.

 

" _What's up_?" Ashley asks.

 

"Uh, I-"

 

"She has a new boyfriend. Brendon Urie, nice to speak to you." Brendon says, as he snatches Autumn's phone.

 

"Brendon!" Autumn yells, as she tries to take her phone back.

 

"Oh yeah, she's the French fry of my heart." Brendon giggles.

 

"Brendon!" Autumn yells at him.

 

"Your friend is feisty, I mean she tried kissing me on the plane!" Brendon says, as he turns away from Autumn.

 

"I did not!" Autumn yells annoyed.

 

"She's offering to cook me dinner. So she'll be home tomorrow. Yep, I'm keeping her tonight." Brendon smiles, as he looks at Autumn.

 

"Stop!" Autumn yells, as she takes her phone back.

 

\--

"Onalaska! He's kidding! Nothing happened! I'm not staying with him! He's making it all up I swear! I just happened to see him at the airport! We just happened to sit together too! I swear!" Autumn quickly confess.

 

" _I suddenly have plans. Why not cook here_?" Ashley suggests.

 

"What have you done with Onalaska?" Autumn asks surprised.

 

" _I know you, I know how much you visually enjoy him! Have him come over, feed him, let him stay in the guest room, and I'll see you both in the morning_." Ashley laughs.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

" _I love you_!" Ashley sings, as she hangs up.

 

\--

"She like me?" Brendon asks.

 

"Can you come to Green Bay?" Autumn asks, as her hands start to sweat.

 

"You cooking for me?" Brendon asks.

 

"Yeah... At my place." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"Alright. I like Italian." Brendon smiles, as he carries Autumn's bag.

 

-

Brendon and Autumn take a cab, to Autumn's house. They make a stop to buy food, first of course.


	6. Home

"So you live here with your friend?" Brendon asks.

 

"Yeah, 3 bedroom, 2 bath, and a big theater in the basement." Autumn laughs, as she grabs money for the driver.

 

"Let me." Brendon says, as he pays.

 

"Oh you-" Autumn tries to refuse.

 

-

The cab driver has already taken off.

 

-

"You paid for the food already! You didn't have to pay for the cab!" Autumn huffs.

 

"I'm a gentleman." Brendon shrugs.

 

"Okay..." Autumn says confused.

 

\---

Autumn walks up to the door, and she unlocks it.

 

\--

"This is my house." Autumn says, as she gestures around.

 

"Football and bands. Go figure." Brendon teases.

 

"Don't forget Marvel!" Autumn points out.

 

-

Brendon leaves their bags by the door, as they go into the kitchen.

 

\---

"Do you want anything to drink? Pop, beer. Coffee?"' Autumn offers.

 

"Coffees good." Brendon nods.

 

"Over there." Autumn says, as she points to the Keurig machine.

 

"It's time for a coffee, yeah I'm living it up... And then when I'm finished, I'll have one more cup!" Brendon sings to himself.

 

-

Autumn can't help but giggle.

 

-

Brendon looks over his shoulder at Autumn, making her giggle more.

 

-

Autumn starts cooking the pasta, while Brendon sips his coffee.

 

\--

"I feel like you're staring." Autumn says, as she stirs the sauce.

 

"What?" Brendon asks.

 

"I feel like you're staring!" Autumn repeats herself.

 

"Was I?" Brendon asks.

 

"I don't really have, eyes in the back of my head!" Autumn laughs.

 

"Then I wasn't." Brendon chuckles.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she leaves the room.

 

-

"I'm going to change." Autumn says, as she heads to her room.

 

\--

Autumn puts on booty shorts, a Cap T-shirt, and a hoodie.

 

\--

Autumn walks back into the kitchen, to drain the pasta.

 

-

"Wow..." Brendon whistles.

 

-

Autumn coughs out a laugh, embarrassed.

 

-

"And I thought you were hot in jeans." Brendon smiles.

 

"You're so full of shit!" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Autumn gets out two plates, and she dishes up pasta.

 

-

"Sauce?" Autumn asks.

 

"I'll get it." Brendon says, as he takes his plate.

 

-

Autumn puts sauce on the side, as she gets them both a fork.

 

-

"We can eat in the living room." Autumn says, as Brendon follows her.

 

"The view is really nice." Brendon comments.

 

-

Autumn quickly turns around, and she glares at Brendon.

 

-

Brendon chuckles.

 

-

"Stop looking at me!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Here, take my plate. I'll go change." Brendon says, as he takes his bag.

 

"Spare bedroom is at the end of the hall." Autumn explains.

 

-

Autumn sits down with both of their plates, and she finds a movie.


	7. Dinner

Autumn starts eating, as the movie starts.

 

-

"Alright, that's better." Brendon says, as he walks out.

 

-

Autumn looks up at Brendon, and she inhales her noodles.

 

\--

Brendon's only wearing, loose fitting sweat pants.

 

\--

Autumn covers her mouth as she coughs.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Brendon asks, as he sits next to Autumn.

 

"No! Are you... Trying to kill me?" Autumn asks between coughs.

 

"What'd I do?" Brendon asks confused.

 

"Gosh, I don't know... Brendon "I don't workout" Urie!" Autumn teases.

 

-

Brendon laughs as he shakes his head.

 

-

"What do you think?" Autumn asks, as Brendon eats.

 

"Good, really good." Brendon nods.

 

"Good." Autumn smiles.

 

\----

Once they finish eating, Autumn takes their dishes to the kitchen.

 

\---

Autumn then returns to the living room. She sits next to Brendon, as they watch TV.

 

\--

Autumn has her feet up on the coffee table. She's slowly swaying her knees back and forth.

 

-

Autumn is almost so caught up in the movie. That she barely notices, Brendon's knuckles rubbing against her thigh.

 

-

Autumn holds her breath, as she thinks over what to do.

 

-

Brendon moves his hand away, and Autumn looks over at him.

 

\--

Autumn's not sure what made her look at him, but she did.

 

-

Brendon looks right back at Autumn, and he leans towards her.

 

-

Autumn freezes, completely, just a solid person stuck in place.

 

-

Brendon hesitates, and he starts to sit back.

 

-

Autumn frowns seeing him sit back. So she leans forward.

 

-

Autumn grabs Brendon by the back of the neck, Brendon grabs Autumn's hips, and they kiss.

 

-

Brendon's lips are everything, Autumn had hoped. Full, soft, warm, and irresistible.

 

-

Brendon and Autumn are so caught up in kissing. Autumn didn't realize, she is sitting on Brendon's lap.

 

\--

Autumn pulls away for air, but Brendon chases her lips.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she tries, turning her face away from him. Making Brendon pepper her face with kisses.

 

-

Autumn has to sit completely back, to stop him.

 

-

Autumn and Brendon look at each other, and they laugh.

 

\--

"Oh my gosh! I'm on your lap!" Autumn says out loud, as she tries to get up.

 

"Don't get up." Brendon whines.

 

"I can't believe I kissed you..." Autumn giggles.

 

"I was secretly hoping you would." Brendon chuckles.

 

"You purposely, made me think... You were backing out?" Autumn asks annoyed.

 

"I had to make sure, it was worth it." Brendon smiles.

 

"Jerk!" Autumn laughs.

 

-

Brendon pulls Autumn to him, as he kisses her.

 

-

"Mm... We should probably go to bed." Autumn says, as she push herself back.

 

"I suppose, I should go to the guest room." Brendon says, as he gets up.

 

"I never said that." Autumn shrugs.


	8. No Sleep

Autumn walks to her room, she drops her hoodie on the floor, and then she lies on her bed.

 

\---

Brendon walks in, a few minutes later.

 

\--

"Hi." Autumn giggles, as he walks in.

 

"Hey." Brendon chuckles.

 

-

Autumn laughs as Brendon joins her on the bed.

 

-

Brendon's quick to snuggle up to Autumn.

 

-

"You're such a dork." Autumn giggles.

 

-

Brendon chuckles, as he kisses Autumn's neck.

 

-

"I was serious about going to sleep!" Autumn says, between sighs.

 

"I'm sure you were." Brendon says, as he keeps kissing Autumn's neck.

 

"Brendon!" Autumn says, as she rolls onto her side. "I can't have a hickey!"

 

"Who says I was thinking that?" Brendon asks, as he plays innocent.

 

"You're awful." Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Brendon smiles, as he kisses Autumn.

 

-

"Can you manage, going to sleep?" Autumn asks.

 

"I'll try." Brendon sighs.

 

"I suppose..." Autumn says, as she smiles.

 

-

Brendon looks at Autumn confused.

 

-

Autumn rolls on top of Brendon, resting her hands on the bed by his shoulders.

 

-

"So no more sleeping huh?" Brendon chuckles.

 

\---

Autumn smiles as she starts kissing Brendon.

 

-

Brendon's lips alone, make Autumn sigh. His hands rest on Autumn's thighs, as hers are moved to his face.

 

-

Autumn lips melt perfectly with Brendon's. As they move together in unison.

 

-

Brendon opens his lips and Autumn's, allowing his tongue to dance in her mouth.

 

-

Brendon's hands move, to Autumn's hips as she moans.

 

-

Brendon smiles, and he rolls Autumn onto her back.

 

-

Brendon's lips move to Autumn neck, as her hands move to his back.

 

-

Brendon nips at Autumn's neck, as he starts to grind against her, and Autumn's nails dig into his back.

 

-

Brendon sits up, frustrated.

 

-

"These clothes have to go!" Brendon says out of breath.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she bites her lip.

 

-

Brendon helps by, pulling Autumn's shirt off of her.

 

-

Autumn rests her head back on the pillow, without a shirt.

 

-

Brendon tosses Autumn's shirt aside.

 

-

"What?" Autumn asks, as Brendon looks down at her.

 

"You're very beautiful." Brendon whispers.

 

-

Autumn covers her face, as she smiles.

 

-

"No, let me see... Don't hide that smile." Brendon chuckles.

 

-

Autumn moves her hand, as she smiles at Brendon.

 

-

Brendon leans down to Autumn, as he kisses her again.

 

-

Autumn runs her fingers down Brendon's torso, memorizing every inch.

 

-

Brendon takes Autumn's hands, and he pushes them on the bed.

 

-

Brendon ghosts his lips down to Autumn's breasts. His hot breath tickling a trail after him.

 

-

Autumn's heart starts to race, as she watches Brendon.

 

-

Brendon's lips warmly take in Autumn's nipple.

 

-

Autumn takes in a deep breath, as she bites her lip.

 

-

Autumn can feel Brendon's teeth gently pulling on her nipple, followed by his tongue, and then his lips kissing her breast.

 

-

"Brendon..." Autumn sighs.

 

\--

Autumn can't wait anymore.

 

\--

Brendon brings his lips back to Autumn's. While his hands push her shorts down.

 

-

Autumn hands push Brendon's, sweats down at the same time.

 

-

Brendon pulls back as he sits up, he finishes pulling Autumn shorts off, and pushing his own sweats off.

 

\---

When Brendon and Autumn, are both completely naked. Brendon looks over Autumn's body, making her blush.

 

-

"You really are beautiful." Brendon smiles.

 

-

Autumn reaches up for Brendon, and he kisses her.

 

-

Brendon's hand brush against Autumn's inner thigh, as he spreads her legs.

 

-

Autumn nips at Brendon's lip. While he positions himself between her legs.

 

-

"Should I stop?" Brendon asks.

 

"What?" Autumn asks shocked. "No! God no! Don't stop!"

 

-

Brendon chuckles as he kisses Autumn.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, knowing his ego grew.

 

\--

Brendon slowly enters Autumn. Giving her time to adjust.

 

-

Autumn's hands grab Brendon's shoulders roughly.

 

\---

Once Brendon's fully inside Autumn, he waits.

 

-

Autumn's hands loosen on Brendon's shoulders. Giving Brendon the go ahead, so he starts thrusting his hips slowly.

 

-

Brendon's chin rests on Autumn's shoulder, as she starts moving her hips to match his.

 

-

Brendon starts thrusting his hips faster, and harder.

 

-

Autumn gasps followed by a giggle, it's was exactly what she wanted him to do.

 

-

"Fuck..." Brendon groans.

 

-

Autumn moans.

 

-

Brendon keeps his hips in this comfortable rhythm. He starts to feel Autumn's insides tighten around him. But it doesn't slow him down.

 

-

"Brendon..." Autumn moans, as she grabs his shoulders.

 

-

Brendon groans.

 

-

Autumn finds her release, and Brendon follows right after.

 

-

Brendon starts to slow down, as they come off their blissful high.

 

\---

When they reach the earth again, Brendon pulls out of Autumn.

 

\--

Autumn giggles as she tries to catch her breath.

 

-

Brendon lies next to Autumn, throwing the comforter over them.

 

-

Autumn looks over at Brendon, and he wraps her in his arms.

 

-

Autumn hums sleepily, and happily as she gets ready to fall asleep.

 

-

"I'm really happy, I walked up to you at the airport." Brendon whispers in Autumn's ear.


	9. The next day

Autumn wakes up the next morning, to an empty bed.

 

\----

Autumn wakes up, she rubs her eyes, and then she stretches. While she sits up in bed.

 

\---

When Autumn is slightly awake, she can hear the shower running.

 

\--

"At least he didn't leave." Autumn mumbles to herself.

 

-

Autumn gets out of bed, and she tries to fix her hair. She grabs her clothes off the floor, and she puts them back on.

 

-

The bathroom door opens, after Autumn gets her shirt on.

 

-

"Hey! I thought you'd still be asleep..." Brendon says, as he hugs Autumn from behind.

 

"I thought you'd be gone." Autumn laughs.

 

"You know I take offense to that!" Brendon says, as he pushes Autumn.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she stumbles forward, and she turns to look at Brendon.

 

-

"I'm kidding!" Autumn smiles.

 

"I'm happy I met you, I made love to you, I-"

 

"Whoa... Made love huh?" Autumn teases. "I thought I was just a good lay."

 

"Seriously?" Brendon asks annoyed.

 

"You're the one dropping, the L bomb." Autumn points out.

 

"I don't go around, sleeping with anyone that walks. I didn't even plan on, sleeping with you! I thought for sure, you would've told me off at the airport!" Brendon says annoyed.

 

"B! I'm teasing you! Chill out, you're going to have to deal with it a lot. IF, you think you're sticking around." Autumn crosses her arms.

 

\----

"Honey I'm home!" Autumn hears Ashley sing down the hall.

 

"SHIT!" Autumn says, as she tries to pick up Brendon's clothes.

 

"What?" Brendon asks confused.

 

"You shouldn't be here!" Autumn yells with wide eyes.

 

"Knock, knock!" Ashley says, as she opens Autumn's bedroom door.

 

"Ashley!" Autumn squeals.

 

\--

"You really did meet Brendon." Ashley says impressed.

 

-

Autumn blushes.

 

-

"Nice towel." Ashley smiles.

 

-

Brendon looks down.

 

-

"Did you guys...?" Ashley gasps.

 

"No!" Autumn answers quickly.

 

"Yes!" Brendon yells over Autumn.

 

-

Autumn glares at him.

 

-

"How was he?" Ashley asks.

 

"Ashley! He's right here!" Autumn yells, as she points at Brendon.

 

"How was I?" Brendon asks.

 

"I'm not answering this!" Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Oh come on! I need to know so I can improve!" Brendon sighs.

 

"Improve? Improve what?" Autumn laughs.

 

"Oh... We're getting somewhere." Ashley teases.

 

"I hate you both." Autumn says, as she puts her hair up.

 

"Hold on! What's that?" Ashley asks, as she yanks Autumn's collar down.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"You... YOU GAVE MY BEST FRIEND, A HICKEY!" Ashley yells at Brendon, as she smacks his arm.

 

"Ow!" Brendon laughs.

 

"I told you not to!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Come on! I have to go to Milwaukee tonight, to set up the concert. Then I'm going back home, until next month! I had to be sure she'd remember me somehow..." Brendon shrugs, as he chuckles.

 

"Okay, I'm going to my computer. I have work to do!" Autumn says, as she leaves the room.


	10. Girl talk

Autumn goes downstairs, to the theater room to work.

 

\----

Autumn opens her computer, as she sits on the couch.

 

\---

Autumn doesn't have work to do. She just needed to escape those Brendon and Ashley.

 

\--

It was nice running into Brendon, but Autumn's not sure what's happened... Or might happen, let alone what's happening! Is right for her.

 

-

It doesn't matter that Brendon's, this famous singer. He's as down to earth as anyone! But Autumn's not the person, he's supposed to be with.

 

\----

"Hey!" Ashley says, scaring Autumn.

 

"Whoa... Did I interrupt something?" Ashley laughs.

 

"No, just thinking." Autumn scratches the back of her neck.

 

"So how was B?" Ashley asks.

 

"Fantastic!" Autumn laughs.

 

"Really?" Ashley asks.

 

"He paid attention to me, he... Was like in sync with me. He's the best I've ever had." Autumn giggles.

 

"Then why, are you panicking at the disco right now?" Ashley asks.

 

"Can we pretend you didn't just say that?" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"What's going on, in your head?" Ashley asks.

 

"I slept with Brendon fucking Urie!" Autumn screams.

 

"No, you fucked Brendon Urie! And good, he's wants to see you again!" Ashley smiles.

 

"Oh god." Autumn mumbles, as she hides her face.

 

"I say go for it! He's as harmless as you are." Ashley shrugs.

 

"We both know, that's a bad thing!" Autumn says, as she uncovers her face.

 

\----

"You guys down here?" Brendon asks.

 

"Yeah." Autumn says as she gets up, and she meets him by the stairs.

 

"I've got to get going. I still have a chance for my concert. But I have to hurry over there." Brendon explains.

 

"Yeah... Okay..." Autumn nods.

 

"Walk me out?" Brendon asks.

 

"Sure.". Autumn laughs, as she follows him up the stairs.

 

-

Brendon and Autumn make it upstairs, and she walks him outside.

 

\----

"I'm deadly serious, about seeing you again. I mean I know where you live. I will show up here, if you don't come see me!" Brendon chuckles.

 

"This is just hard for me, to believe it's real..." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Is this real?" Brendon asks, as he pinches Autumn's butt.

 

"B!" Autumn squeals.

 

-

Brendon chuckles.

 

-

"Alright, it's real." Autumn rolls her eyes.


	11. Bye B

"Will you come?" Brendon asks.

 

"I did last night." Autumn laughs.

 

"Well now, I need a taste." Brendon smirks.

 

"If I agree to go?" Autumn asks.

 

"I'll introduce you to Dallon. I know how much you love him, over anyone else." Brendon offers.

 

"And?" Autumn asks.

 

"I'll worship your body. The entire week I decide to stay." Brendon bites his lip.

 

"Tempting offer." Autumn says, as she taps her chin.

 

"I'll throw in a massage, if that convinces you..." Brendon adds.

 

"And what will you be wearing all week?" Autumn asks.

 

"After the concert, and I'm only with you?" Brendon asks.

 

"Yep." Autumn nods.

 

"Nothing." Brendon answers quickly.

 

"You're willing, to be naked all week?" Autumn asks.

 

"Are you kidding? I'd live naked if I could!" Brendon laughs. "Besides, we won't be just using the bed all week anyway."

 

"Alright." Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Brendon takes out his phone, and hands it to Autumn.

 

\---

"So you'll text me, when the concert is?" Autumn asks, as she hands Brendon his phone back.

 

"Yeah... But that's not the only time I'll talk to you." Brendon scoffs.

 

"Oh?" Autumn asks.

 

"If you want... I'll leave you a message every morning, I'll call you at lunch, I'll talk to you before you go to sleep, and I'll text you all day just to say I'm thinking about you." Brendon shrugs innocently.

 

"We'll see about that." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"I gotta go. I'll call you later." Brendon says, as his cab pulls up.

 

"Alright." Autumn smiles.

 

\---

Autumn is ready to go inside, thinking Brendon is just going to leave.

 

-

But Brendon grabs Autumn's wrist, and pulls her to him.

 

-

"Promise you'll remember me?" Brendon asks.

 

"You'd be hard to forget." Autumn laughs.

 

-

Brendon smiles as he kisses Autumn.

 

-

Autumn holds onto Brendon’s shirt, as she kisses him back.


	12. Obnoxious goodbye

The taxi honks, as the driver grows impatient.

 

-

Brendon and Autumn pull away laughing.

 

\--

"Call me later?" Brendon asks.

 

"Sure." Autumn nods.

 

"You aren't going to call, are you?" Brendon eyes Autumn.

 

"I just don't like talking on the phone." Autumn shrugs.

 

"We can always text. But I'd like to hear your voice occasionally." Brendon smiles.

 

-

Autumn nervously fidgets.

 

-

"Would you be against FaceTime?" Brendon asks.

 

"I'm always a rotting potato. So I would say, occasionally yes." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"You're not a potato." Brendon shakes his head.

 

\--

The driver honks again.

 

-

"You should go." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"I'll miss you." Brendon says, as he hugs Autumn one last time.

 

-

Autumn's body turns stiff, before she relaxes and she hugs him.

 

-

Brendon pulls away, and he blows a kiss at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn giggles as Brendon walks away.

 

\---

Most people know, Autumn's not used to a relationship. She often doesn't understand her feelings. So what Brendon, is looking for from Autumn. As well as the feelings, Autumn's experiencing towards him. Are terrifying Autumn.

 

\---

The taxi starts to pull away, and the back passenger seat window opens.

 

-

Brendon waves at Autumn.

 

-

"What is he-?" Autumn asks herself.

 

-

Brendon hangs halfway out the window.

 

-

"Oh god..." Autumn mumbles.

 

"I MISS YOU AUTUMN, YOUR LIPS ARE AMAZING!" Brendon screams, while the taxi drives down the road.

 

"Kill me." Autumn snorts.

 

\--

"A declaration of love?" Ashley asks, startling Autumn.

 

"Fuck!" Autumn screams surprised.

 

"I think you've had enough fucking." Ashley teases.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Are you going to go see him?" Ashley asks.

 

"I don't- I-" Autumn shrugs.

 

"You miss him?" Ashley asks.

 

-

Autumn shrugs again.

 

-

"You're scared." Ashley states.

 

"Basically! But I know its B, I know he's the sweetest... Most amazing person ever! I legitimately love him, not that I'd probably tell him yet. I've been a fan since the beginning, he's just-"

 

"Okay, okay calm down flustered potato." Ashley teases.

 

\---

"It's roughly an hour drive. Do you want to change, and surprise him?" Ashley asks.

 

-

Autumn shrugs.

 

-

"Go change! Shower and change!" Ashley orders, with a snap of her fingers.

 

-

Autumn smiles, silently thanking her friend for pushing her.

 

-

"You're welcome, now go before I tell Brendon you need a spanking!" Ashley laughs.

 

-

Autumn makes a face, as she quickly runs into the house.

 

\--

Ashley pulls up concert venues on her phone. To track down Brendon's location in Milwaukee.

 

\--

While Ashley's locating Brendon. Autumn's inside taking a shower, before she changes her clothes.


	13. Surprise!

An hour of getting ready, an hour and a half of driving, and they finally arrived.

 

\----

"I suddenly need to vomit." Autumn cringes, while looking at the venue.

 

"You ready?" Ashley asks.

 

"No." Autumn laughs.

 

-

Ashley smiles and she pats Autumn's shoulder.

 

-

Autumn sighs, and they get out of the car.

 

-

Ashley leads the way, and Autumn follows her.

 

\----

"Hey can I help you guys?" A man asks, with a few tattoos here and there.

 

"Zack right?" Autumn asks, recognizing him from photos.

 

"Yeah. Can I help you?" Zack nods.

 

"Um this will sound so fake, but Brendon asked-"

 

"Wait are you Autumn?" Zack asks.

 

"You-? You know who-?" Autumn looks at Ashley confused.

 

"When Brendon meets someone incredible. He tends to talk about them a lot. He's been in a great mood, ever since he arrived." Zack explains.

 

"Oh..." Autumn blushes.

 

"You must be her friend, Ashley?" Zack asks Ashley.

 

"I am, I dragged her over here." Ashley smiles.

 

"Brendon will be so excited to see you. Right this way." Zack says, as he points over his shoulder.

 

-

Autumn smiles nervously as she follows Zack.

 

-

Ashley nudges Autumn excitedly.

 

\----

Zack leads Autumn and Ashley, to the backstage. Where they can see Dallon and Brendon talking on stage.

 

\---

"Oh god..." Autumn's stomach drops.

 

"Do you want me to-?"

 

"You made it!" Brendon says happily.

 

-

Ashley, Zack, and Autumn look out to through stage. To see Brendon and Dallon, walking over to them.

 

-

"Hey. Yeah, I made it..." Autumn nervously smiles.

 

"Thanks Zack." Brendon smiles.

 

-

Zack nods, and he walks away to find the venues security.

 

\---

"Brendon who are they?" Dallon asks.

 

"Oh hey Dallon. This is Ash- Ashley right?" Brendon points to Ashley.

 

"Yes, hi." Ashley smiles at Dallon.

 

"This is-" Brendon tries holding Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn squirms away from Brendon.

 

-

Ashley eyes Autumn.

 

-

"Sweaty hands." Autumn lies.

 

"She's my girlfriend." Brendon smiles.

 

-

Autumn blushes.

 

-

"Is that ok with you?" Brendon asks.

 

"God you make things so difficult." Autumn groans with a laugh.

 

-

Brendon and Ashley laugh.

 

-

"Nice to meet you both." Dallon chuckles.


	14. Truth or Dare?

"So what are you guys doing?" Ashley asks, trying to strike up a conversation.

 

"Sound check obviously." Autumn answers.

 

-

Ashley glares at Autumn.

 

-

Brendon chuckles.

 

-

"We're you ever in a band?" Dallon asks.

 

"Uh no. But my little brother was, in our mom's basement." Autumn laughs.

 

"What did he play?" Dallon asks.

 

"Drums." Autumn nods.

 

"I love the drums!" Brendon exclaims excitedly.

 

"I know." Autumn giggles.

 

\----

"So are you guys free, or are you-?"

 

"No please don't!" Autumn warns.

 

"We just finished actually." Brendon shrugs.

 

"Would you guys want to-?"

 

"Stop!" Autumn snaps.

 

"What?" Dallon asks confused.

 

"Truth or Dare?" Ashley blurts out, before Autumn can stop her.

 

-

Autumn stares at Ashley.

 

-

"I love that game!" Brendon giggles.

 

"Dallon?" Ashley asks with a flirty smile.

 

"Sure, I could play for a bit." Dallon shrugs.

 

"Should we play here? I mean we're already here." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Why not. Let's sit out on the stage." Brendon gestures for everyone to follow.

 

-

Ashley follows closely to Dallon, while Autumn drags her feet nervously.

 

\--

Brendon finds the perfect spot. He sits down first, and then he pats the stage on his left.

 

-

Autumn sits on Brendon's left.

 

-

Dallon is on Brendon's right.

 

-

Ashley is between Dallon and Autumn.

 

-

"So who wants to start?" Autumn asks nervously.


	15. Truth or Dare 1

"Truth or Dare Autumn?" Brendon asks.

 

"Truth." Autumn hesitates.

 

"What's your kink?" Brendon asks.

 

"Biting." Autumn blushes.

 

"You know that makes sense." Ashley nods.

 

"Wait, what?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Your turn Autumn." Brendon chuckles.

 

\---

"Uh Ashley. Truth or Dare?" Autumn smiles.

 

"Truth." Ashley shrugs.

 

"What's your kink?" Autumn asks.

 

"You know, I don't think I have one." Ashley shrugs again.

 

"Really?" Autumn asks.

 

"I mean I've never thought about it." Ashley admits.

 

"Of course you haven't." Autumn giggles.

 

\---

"Dallon truth or dare?" Ashley asks.

 

"Uh truth." Dallon shrugs.

 

"Is it true, you're really cute?" Ashley asks with a giggle.

 

-

Autumn laughs at Ashley's question.

 

-

"Uh... I'm alright looking." Dallon nervously smiles.

 

"I think you're cute." Ashley admits.

 

\---

"Brendon truth or dare?" Dallon asks.

 

"Truth." Brendon shrugs.

 

"Is it true, that you love Autumn, after one night together?" Dallon asks.

 

-

Autumn blushes.

 

-

Ashley bites her lip with a smile.

 

\---

"Truth or Dare Autumn?" Brendon asks.

 

"Dare." Autumn nervously answers.

 

"I dare you, to demonstrate your kink on me." Brendon smirks.

 

"You want me to bite you?" Autumn asks.

 

-

Dallon chuckles and shakes his head.

 

-

"Yeah. Show me where and how hard, you enjoy being bitten." Brendon nods.

 

"Alright." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Spiiiiicy!" Ashley says nasally.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Dallon smirks.

 

-

"Come 'ere baby." Brendon opens his arms.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she climbs onto Brendon's lap.

 

-

Brendon smiles up at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn rests her left hand on Brendon's shoulder, her right hand grabs the side of his head, and she exposes his neck.

 

-

Brendon gets a little nervous, from the anticipation.

 

-

Autumn leans towards Brendon's neck, she kisses the nape of his neck, and then she firmly bites down.

 

-

Brendon gasps as Autumn bites his neck.

 

-

Dallon bites his lip to keep from laughing, at Brendon's reaction.

 

-

Ashley's jaw drops, seeing her friend follow through on the dare.

 

-

Autumn stops biting Brendon, and then she quickly pushes herself off of his lap.

 

-

"Well?" Ashley asks.

 

"I'm horny." Brendon admits.

 

"Oh my God!" Autumn squeals with a blush.

 

-

Ashley squeals with laughter.

 

-

"So obviously we know, where this game is going now." Dallon nods.


	16. Truth or Dare 2

"Dallon truth or dare?" Autumn asks.

 

"Truth." Dallon smiles.

 

"Who's the hottest person at work?" Autumn asks.

 

"Me. Obviously." Dallon jokingly answers.

 

"Accurate. No offense Brendon." Ashley laughs.

 

-

Autumn scoffs with a smile.

 

-

"I totally agree Dallon is hot." Brendon shrugs.

 

\---

"Ashley truth or dare?" Dallon asks.

 

"Dare." Ashley nervously answers.

 

"I dare you to fake an orgasm for ten seconds." Dallon smirks.

 

"Dallon!" Autumn gasps.

 

"I can't promise it'll be attractive. But-"

 

"Just imagine Dallon." Autumn teases.

 

-

Ashley smacks Autumn.

 

-

Autumn giggles.

 

\--

Ashley closes her eyes.

 

-

Dallon looks at his watch.

 

-

"Go." Dallon snaps his fingers.

 

-

Ashley takes in a deep breath, and she starts moaning.

 

-

"Mmm." Ashley hums.

 

-

Autumn snorts really hard.

 

-

Ashley stops as she laughs at herself.

 

-

"Sorry." Ashley says, as she continues.

 

-

Brendon laughs.

 

-

"Oh yeah... Right there. Yeah..." Ashley moans.

 

-

Dallon smiles as he keeps the time.

 

-

"Oh that feels so good. Yes, right there. Right there! Oh god..." Ashley moans.

 

-

Autumn bites her lip, to keep from squealing.

 

-

"Yes. Oh god. Oh god... Yes, don't stop. Don't stop!" Ashley moans.

 

-

Dallon looks up at Ashley, wondering if she's really faking.

 

-

"I'm close... I'm coming, I'm coming! Oh- oh god!" Ashley gives a big finish.

 

"Time." Dallon snaps his fingers.

 

"Holy shit!" Autumn squeals with laughter.

 

-

Ashley blushes embarrassed.

 

-

"Impressive, really impressive." Brendon claps.


	17. Truth or Dare 3

"Uh Brendon, truth or dare." Ashley nervously coughs.

 

"Dare." Brendon nods.

 

"I dare you to let Autumn, blind fold you. But only she gets to know why." Ashley smirks.

 

"Okay." Brendon shrugs.

 

"Lie on your back, wrap Autumn's sweatshirt around your head, and keep your hands at your side." Ashley instructs.

 

-

Autumn takes off her hoodie, and she hands it to Brendon.

 

-

"Thanks Babe." Brendon winks at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn huffs with a blush.

 

\--

Dallon wraps Autumn's hoodie, around Brendon's head.

 

-

Ashley whispers in Autumn's ear.

 

-

"Okay." Autumn nods.

 

\--

Brendon lies still on his back.

 

-

Autumn crawls over to Brendon, she straddles his lap, and she smiles down at him.

 

-

"Babe, I'm assuming that's you. What are you-?"

 

-

Autumn starts tickling Brendon's stomach.

 

-

Brendon's body immediately, tries curling into a ball while he laughs.

 

\--

Ashley and Dallon laugh.

 

\--

Autumn squeals as Brendon almost bucks her off. She continues tickling him, as she moves to his side.

 

-

"Don't show mercy!" Ashley shouts.

 

-

Brendon screams with laughter, as he tries grabbing Autumn's hands.

 

-

Autumn laughs, as she dodges Brendon's hands. She still doesn't let up on her tickling.

 

-

"Remember to breathe Brendon!" Dallon chuckles.

 

-

Brendon bucks his hips, and he knocks Autumn off of him.

 

-

Autumn hits the stage with a _thud_ , while she laughs.

 

-

Ashley falls over as she laughs.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Brendon asks, as he pulls the hoodie off his head.

 

Dallon, Ashley, and Autumn are red in the face from laughing.

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Autumn nods.


	18. Not going home

"Hey guys we need to go." Zack informs the group.

 

"Okay. Thanks Zack." Dallon coughs.

 

\--

Brendon gets to his feet, and he offers his hand to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn takes Brendon's hand, and he helps her stand.

 

\--

"Well tonight was a lot of fun." Ashley giggles.

 

"Yeah I actually had, more fun than I expected." Autumn giggles.

 

"It was a great ice breaker." Dallon nods with a chuckle.

 

"Walk us out?" Ashley smiles at Dallon.

 

"Of course." Dallon nods.

 

"A gentleman." Ashley teases with a gasp.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head.

 

\---

Brendon nudges Autumn, while they walk out the door.

 

-

"Hm?" Autumn hums, looking at Brendon.

 

"Would you come back to my hotel?" Brendon asks shyly.

 

"You're staying?" Autumn asks, with a slight smile.

 

"Yeah the scenery, isn't bad around here." Brendon nonchalantly shrugs.

 

"You're so soft and I hate you." Autumn snorts.

 

"I'm not always soft everywhere. Trust me." Brendon winks.

 

"Stop!" Autumn laughs.

 

"Then say you'll stay with me?" Brendon asks, as he reaches for Autumn's hand.

 

"Yeah, I will." Autumn says, as she pulls her hand away.

 

"I'll call an Uber." Brendon says, as he walks away.

 

-

Autumn huffs, frustrated with herself.

 

\---

"What's going on?" Ashley asks, having overheard the conversation.

 

"I'm staying with Brendon tonight." Autumn nervously states.

 

"Oh?" Ashley smirks.

 

"He's getting an Uber." Autumn nervously smiles.

 

"I'm proud of you." Ashley winks.

 

-

Autumn nervously laughs.

 

-

"I know you'll be safe, so have fun, and text me." Ashley hugs Autumn.

 

"Get Dallon's number." Autumn whispers.

 

-

Ashley giggles as she pulls away.

 

\--

"Bye guys." Brendon says, as he walks back to Autumn.

 

-

Dallon and Ashley wave.

 

-

"So?" Autumn asks.

 

"There's an Uber nearby, so he'll be here soon." Brendon smiles.

 

"Cool." Autumn says, as they walk outside together.


	19. Staying with B

With a ten minute wait for the Uber, and a twenty minute drive to the hotel. Brendon and Autumn, arrive at Brendon's hotel.

 

-

Brendon quickly checks in.

 

-

After checking in, Brendon and Autumn go straight to Brendon's hotel room.

 

\----

Brendon slides in the room card, unlocking the door, and he holds the door for Autumn.

 

\--

"Thanks." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Brendon nods, and he pinches Autumn's butt as she walks by.

 

-

Autumn slaps Brendon's hand.

 

-

Brendon laughs, as he follows Autumn in. Then he closes and locks the door behind them.

 

\---

"Wow this a nice room." Autumn nods as she looks around.

 

-

Brendon walks over to the bed, and he lies down.

 

-

Autumn smiles and she joins him on the bed.

 

\--

"Can I ask you something?" Brendon asks, as he looks up at Autumn.

 

"Yeah." Autumn nods. She's afraid of what he might ask.

 

"When I do this-" Brendon tries, grabbing Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn pulls her hand away.

 

-

"You react that way?" Brendon asks.

 

\--

Autumn stops breathing, her heart hurts, and she feels like she could vomit.

 

\--

"If you don't want to say, it's okay. I just want to make sure-"

 

"It isn't you! Believe me, it really isn't you." Autumn holds up her hands.

 

-

Brendon nods.

 

-

"It's just this weird insecurity. I used to, I repeat used to! Uh-" Autumn hesitates.

 

"You used to cut yourself?" Brendon asks. His voice isn't filled with judgement. But more sadness and care.

 

"Ye- yeah..." Autumn is confused, by his reaction.

 

"On your wrist?" Brendon asks.

 

"Wrist, palm, and calf." Autumn nods.

 

-

Brendon holds up his palm.

 

-

"I don't- I don't have any scars." Autumn nervously laughs, as she takes Brendon's hand.

 

-

Brendon turns Autumn's hand over.

 

-

Autumn nervously squirms a little.

 

-

Brendon kisses Autumn's palm.

 

-

"I don't really like, bringing attention to-"

 

-

Brendon kisses Autumn's wrist.

 

-

"Brendon-" Autumn sighs.

 

-

Brendon looks up at Autumn.


	20. Anxiety

"Maybe I should go." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"What?" Brendon asks confused.

 

"I think I made a mistake." Autumn says, as she gets up from the bed.

 

"Hang on, talk to me." Brendon gets up and he stands in front of Autumn.

 

"I'm just not the one for you, honestly." Autumn shrugs.

 

\--

Brendon notices Autumn, refusal to look at him.

 

\--

"I'm just too anxious, for a relationship. You deserve-"

 

"Hey, hey... Breathe." Brendon says, as he cups Autumn's face.

 

-

Autumn huffs.

 

-

"Breathe... We're okay... Breathe." Brendon calmly says.

 

-

Autumn's hands rest on Brendon's wrists.

 

-

"Look at me." Brendon pulls lightly on Autumn's face.

 

-

Autumn stares at Brendon's throat.

 

-

"Eyes on mine." Brendon shakes his head, with a smile.

 

-

Autumn hesitantly looks up at Brendon.

 

\--

Brendon's smile drops as he looks at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn's once smiling brown eyes, are now filled with tears.

 

\--

"Did I do this?" Brendon asks, as his heart breaks.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

-

Brendon frowns.

 

-

"No! No- no- no... You-" Autumn scoffs. "I listen to you sing, just so I can feel better. Well actually I listen, to you almost every day."

 

-

Brendon let's go of Autumn's face.

 

-

Autumn's heart drops.

 

-

Brendon wraps his arms around Autumn.

 

-

Autumn holds Brendon tightly, around the waist. She buries her face in his shirt.

 

-

Brendon rests his head on Autumn's, he starts humming, and rubbing her back.

 

-

Autumn turns her face, keeping her head against Brendon's chest, and she starts to recognize the song Brendon's humming.

 

-

"Is that _Mona Lisa_?" Autumn asks, with a small smile.

 

-

Brendon chuckles, as he stops humming.

 

-

"Yeah it was." Brendon nods.

 

"That was the last song, I was listening to-"

 

"When I approached you." Brendon confirms.

 

-

Autumn sighs dreamily.

 

-

"Do you want me to call an Uber?" Brendon asks.

 

"No. I'm sorry I freaked out. I'd love to stay with you." Autumn says, as she looks up at Brendon.

 

-

Brendon smiles as he kisses Autumn.


	21. Love in the morning

Autumn wakes up the next morning. To the sound, of her phone ringing.

 

\----

"What the-?" Autumn looks around for her phone.

 

\--

Autumn's phone is on the night stand next to Brendon.

 

\--

Autumn carefully sits up, she reaches over Brendon, and she grabs her phone.

 

\--

Autumn's phone stops ringing, once she picks it up.

 

-

"Ugh shit." Autumn groans, as she rubs her face.

 

-

Something catches Autumn's eye.

 

-

A black smudge on her wrist?

 

-

Autumn pulls her hand away, and she looks at her wrist.

 

-

Several little hearts are drawn, around Autumn's wrist like a bracelet.

 

\--

Autumn smiles with a blush. She looks at Brendon's sleeping form.

 

-

"Ugh why are you so perfect?" Autumn whispers. "You're too kind to me. I really don't deserve it."

 

"I love you so much." Brendon sleepily rolls over, and he grabs Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn jumps not expecting him, to hear her or wake up right then.

 

-

"I'm not perfect, I'm just me." Brendon smiles.

 

"You weren't supposed to, hear any of that." Autumn blushes.

 

"I'm glad I did." Brendon shrugs.

 

"Go back to sleep." Autumn nudges Brendon.

 

"Hey." Brendon squeezes Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn looks at Brendon.

 

-

"I'm glad you exist." Brendon smiles.

 

\--

Autumn face drops, her eyes start to tear up, and she genuinely smiles.

 

\--

"That only makes one of us." Autumn sighs, as she lies on her back.

 

-

Brendon rolls onto his side, and he looks down at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn smiles up at Brendon. She rests her hand on his cheek.

 

-

"Even with bed head, you look so damn adorable." Autumn giggles.

 

"I love you." Brendon smiles.

 

-

Autumn blushes.

 

-

"We haven't brushed our teeth yet. So I'll do this instead." Brendon shrugs.

 

"Do wha-?" Autumn let's out weird mixture, of a moan and a laugh.

 

-

Brendon nibbles on Autumn's neck.

 

-

Autumn rests her left hand, on Brendon's back. While her right hand, rests on the back of Brendon's head.


	22. Instead of a kiss...

Brendon quickly pulls away.

 

-

Autumn laughs as Brendon wipes drool off his face.

 

-

"We should go brush our teeth. Because I really want to kiss you." Brendon sighs.

 

"I know, but I'm so comfortable." Autumn pouts.

 

"That's okay, I have an alternate." Brendon smirks.

 

"Alternate? What does-?"

 

-

Brendon pulls the covers over his head.

 

-

"Brendon are you-?" Autumn sits up on her elbows.

 

-

Brendon pushes himself down on the bed.

 

-

"Oh my God." Autumn blushes.

 

\--

Autumn can feel Brendon open her legs, his hands grab her shorts, and he starts pulling her shorts off.

 

-

Autumn lifts her hips.

 

-

Autumn laughs as Brendon, obnoxiously shakes her hips. While trying to take off, her shorts and panties.

 

\--

When Autumn's lower half is naked to Brendon. The blankets showing his form, settles down between Autumn's legs.

 

-

Autumn lies down on her back, she nervously bites her lip.

 

-

Autumn can feel Brendon's hands, around her outer thighs.

 

-

Autumn looks down at the blankets around Brendon's form.

 

-

Autumn can feel Brendon's lips kissing her inner thigh.

 

-

"Oh god..." Autumn nervously whispers.

 

\--

Autumn suddenly feels Brendon's tongue licking her entrance.

 

-

Autumn gasps surprised, and then she laughs at herself embarrassed.

 

-

Autumn can feel Brendon lick her entrance again. Helping her get used to this new experience.

 

-

Autumn can feel Brendon's arm rest across her waist.

 

-

Autumn looks down at Brendon's form confused.

 

-

Autumn starts to feel Brendon, insert one of his fingers.

 

-

Autumn bites her lip.

 

-

Brendon slides his index finger, in and out of Autumn.

 

-

Autumn's eyes close.

 

\--

Brendon slides in a second finger, he pumps them in and out, and he curls them slightly inside of Autumn.

 

-

Autumn let's out a slight moan.

 

-

Brendon smirks and he continues pumping his fingers. He brings his lips, around Autumn's clit.

 

-

Autumn bites her lip hard, covering up the moan that leaves her throat.

 

\--

Brendon notices, and he starts sucking on Autumn's clit. While pumping his fingers faster.

 

-

Autumn's hand grabs Brendon, by the back of his head over the covers.

 

-

"Oh god..." Autumn moans, pushing her hips into Brendon's face.

 

-

Brendon smiles, and he holds roughly Autumn's hips down.

 

-

Autumn's free hand holds onto, the pillow under her head.

 

\--

Brendon can feel Autumn's walls start to tighten around his fingers.

 

-

Autumn's stomach tightens, and her face becomes hot.

 

-

Brendon replaces his lips, with his teeth, and he gently bites down on Autumn's clit. While pumping his fingers roughly into her.

 

-

That's enough for Autumn to cum.

 

\--

"Brendon..." Autumn moans, while she comes.

 

-

Brendon slowly pulls his fingers out of Autumn.

 

-

Autumn body twitches, and she laughs at herself.

 

\--

Brendon climbs out from under the covers.


	23. If I'm staying...

"Morning." Brendon chuckles, when he sees Autumn.

 

"You're an idiot." Autumn smiles, still trying to catch her breath.

 

"Maybe, at least I'm good with my fingers." Brendon shrugs, and he licks his fingers clean.

 

"Oh my God." Autumn blushes, as she still smiles.

 

-

Brendon laughs and he kisses Autumn's cheek.

 

\--

"I'm going to brush my teeth. Are you going to wait longer now?" Autumn asks, as she gets out of bed.

 

"How soon would you be ready again?" Brendon asks.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes with a laugh.

 

-

Brendon smiles as he gets out of bed.

 

\--

"What'd you do with my panties?" Autumn asks.

 

"You don't need them." Brendon shrugs.

 

-

Autumn glares at Brendon.

 

-

"I don't know then, they're somewhere in the sheets." Brendon shrugs, as he walk to the bathroom.

 

-

Autumn pulls the blankets off the bed.

 

\--

"Found them." Autumn laughs, as they drop to her feet.

 

"Co-" Brendon says, giving a thumbs up.

 

-

Autumn laughs as Brendon brushes his teeth.

 

\---

"You know. If you really are staying here, for a week I'm going to need clothes." Autumn shrugs, while slipping her panties back on.

 

"Why? I said we could be naked, the entire time." Brendon shrugs, while holding his toothbrush.

 

"Honestly. You'd get sick of me after today." Autumn says, as she walks into the bathroom.

 

"We'll see about that." Brendon shrugs.

 

"Do you take everything I say, as a challenge?" Autumn asks, while Brendon spits into the sink.

 

"Maybe." Brendon smiles, as he wipes his mouth.

 

"So you think, you can deal with my depression mood swings?" Autumn asks crossing her arms.

 

"Baby..." Brendon sighs, as he wraps his arms around Autumn's waist.

 

"I get mean when I'm depressed. I don't mean old lady, bitching mean. I will insult you, until you feel as bad as me." Autumn explains.

 

"Then I'll sing to you." Brendon smiles.

 

"And when I get clingy, but I don't want you touching me?" Autumn asks.

 

"I'll touch you anyway. Even if you got mad." Brendon shrugs.

 

"Do you have an answer for everything?" Autumn asks, rolling her eyes.

 

"Yes. I'm not sorry baby, but you aren't going to win this." Brendon chuckles.

 

"Whatever, I still need clothes." Autumn says annoyed.


	24. You stay!

"Are you mad, because you don't get to leave?" Brendon asks with a smile.

 

"No!" Autumn says more annoyed.

 

"Aw baby..." Brendon chuckles.

 

"Stop." Autumn says wide eyed.

 

"I love you." Brendon teases, as he pulls Autumn closer.

 

"Stop." Autumn narrows her eyes.

 

"I love you..." Brendon sings with a smile.

 

"No." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"What? You can tell me not to love you!" Brendon scoffs.

 

"I just did." Autumn smiles.

 

"Oh, so being a brat makes you smile?" Brendon asks.

 

"No." Autumn giggles.

 

"Keep it up, and I'll punish you." Brendon sternly states.

 

"Okay." Autumn shrugs.

 

"You asked for it." Brendon says, as he crouches down.

 

"What are you-?"

 

-

Brendon grabs Autumn by the waist, he puts her over his shoulder, and he stands up.

 

-

"Brendon!" Autumn squeals.

 

\--

Brendon carries Autumn over to the bed.

 

-

Autumn tries looking over her shoulder.

 

-

Brendon drops Autumn onto the bed.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she bounces on the bed.

 

\--

"You stay here and I'll-" Brendon stares at Autumn.

 

"What?" Autumn giggles, as she sits up on her elbows.

 

"You look incredible right now." Brendon says, while he still stares.

 

"Stop!" Autumn says, as she grabs a pillow.

 

-

Brendon laughs, as the pillow hits his face.

 

-

Autumn sits up, as the pillow drops to the floor.

 

\--

"Okay you stay here, I'll be right back with your stuff, and then you're stuck here all week." Brendon smiles.

 

"Wait you're going to go to my house, pack my things-?"

 

"I'll have Ashley do it then. I thought it'd be fun. If only I knew what, panties you had on." Brendon innocently shrugs.

 

"Fine, you can pack my things." Autumn laughs.

 

"Thanks baby. I love you, I'll be right back." Brendon says, as he kisses Autumn's temple before he leaves.

 

-

Autumn giggles after Brendon leaves.


	25. Thanks for the clothes

Two hours later Autumn's bored, and Brendon finally returns.

 

"Hey baby, you hungry?" Brendon smiles, as he walks through the door.

 

"What'd you bring?" Autumn asks.

 

"Pizza." Brendon says, as he holds up the box.

 

"What about my clothes?" Autumn asks.

 

"You wear a lot of black. But at least you have colorful panties." Brendon chuckles.

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed, going through my clothes." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Yeah you're limited on shirts though." Brendon shrugs.

 

"What? Why?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"I looked for all your _Panic!_ merch. Apparently you only have one shirt, and one hoodie. So that's all I packed." Brendon says, as he hands Autumn her suitcase.

 

"Are you ser-?" Autumn opens her suitcase.

 

-

Brendon starts laughing, when Autumn glares at him.

 

-

"Obviously I was kidding baby." Brendon continues to laugh.

 

"You would've done it anyway." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"I'd be lying, if I said I didn't think about it." Brendon admits.

 

"Thank you though." Autumn says, as she gets up from the bed.

 

"Welcome. Now go brush your teeth, so I can kiss you!" Brendon demands, as he slaps Autumn's butt.

 

"Ouch! Okay!" Autumn laughs, as she walks to the bathroom.

 

-

Brendon sits on the bed, while he waits for Autumn.

 

\----

A couple minutes later, Autumn emerged from the bathroom.

 

\---

"Took you long enough." Brendon says, as he looks up.

 

-

Autumn shrugs with a smile.

 

-

"You changed?" Brendon asks.

 

"Just my panties, and shirt." Autumn shrugs. "I feel uncomfortable, not wearing shorts right now. But I was too lazy to dig them out."

 

"I think you look sexy, and you have great legs." Brendon smiles with a wink.

 

"You're the one with great thighs." Autumn bites her lip.

 

"Really?" Brendon smirks.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she walks over to her side of the bed.


	26. Lips

"So is that what you like about me?" Brendon asks.

 

"Physically?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yeah." Brendon nods.

 

"Of course not. I mean yeah when you wear your leather pants. One notices how, thick your thighs are." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Then what do you like?" Brendon asks.

 

"Your lips actually." Autumn smiles.

 

"Oh really?" Brendon asks, blowing Autumn a kiss.

 

-

Autumn starts giggling, before she can explain.

 

-

"Why my lips?" Brendon asks.

 

"Okay well you probably won't, like this explanation. But-" Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"Uh-oh." Brendon teases.

 

"Ever since, _Sins_ first came out. I hadn't seen the music video yet. But my friend knew I liked the band." Autumn giggles. "She had a _J-14 magazine_ -"

 

"No... You're from that era...!" Brendon cringes, as he falls on to his back.

 

"No, stop! Shut up, I'm 26 and you're 31." Autumn scoffs, as she moves closer to Brendon.

 

-

Brendon laughs as he looks up at Autumn.

 

-

"Anyway you big idiot." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Brendon snorts.

 

-

"My friend had a Panic! poster, and she gave it to me. I hide behind my bedroom door. That only I could see it, when the door was closed." Autumn giggles as she covers her face.

 

"What?" Brendon asks, as he moves Autumn's hand.

 

"I used to look at your face, every day before school." Autumn laughs embarrassed. "That's when I noticed, your full lips."

 

"Oh..." Brendon wiggles his eyebrows.

 

"Stop!" Autumn laughs, as she slaps Brendon's chest.

 

\--

"So what did you think? When you finally watched, our music video?" Brendon asks.

 

"I watched your lips the entire video. I kept wondering, which lucky girl was able to kiss you? I also wondered what it'd be like, to kiss you." Autumn blushes.

 

"So what's it like?" Brendon asks.

 

"Incredible." Autumn giggles. "Your lips are so full, and soft. Your kisses are so sweet, and passionate."

 

"Hearing you talk about me, and that you've fantasized about me."

 

"I didn't fantasize! Not like that, I just wondered about a kiss." Autumn corrects.

 

"Well I'm getting really, turned on right now." Brendon admits.

 

"Are you ever, just soft?" Autumn asks with a laugh.

 

"Not around you." Brendon shrugs.

 

"Okay, whatever." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Speaking of a kiss. You still owe me!" Brendon says, as he rolls on top of Autumn.

 

"I owe you? I'm pretty sure- Mmm..."

 

-

Brendon cuts Autumn off with a kiss.

 

-

Autumn smiles as she kiss Brendon.


End file.
